


Glam 100 2012

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam 100 [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, F/F, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a fic written for <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com">Glam 100</a> community on Livejournal.  The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prompt #013: play room

**Title:** My Rules, My Say-ropes  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy/Isaac  
 **Rating (Word Count):** R (12x100)  
 **Warning(s):** slight sub/dom  
 **Author's notes:** Part of the My Rules, My say series but you don't need to read the rest of the series. Adam and Tommy are in an established relationship and Isaac comes over to play.  


  


I stood in the doorway of our play room lost in thought. I felt Adam’s arms warp around me and his warm breath on my neck. 

“Whatchya thinking about, baby?”

“I miss him, it’s been too long.” 

Adam turned me around, pressing me against the door frame as he kissed me hot and quick leaving me needing so much more. 

“Call him, baby. I’ll make time.”

I shut the door, keeping our secret room safe when something caught my eye. I knew what Isaac and I would do to make sure that Adam made plenty of time to really play. 

~~~

I called Isaac the next morning after Adam had left for the studio. I smiled as I told him the plan. I could just picture Adam lying in the huge bed for Isaac and I. I couldn’t wait to give him what he really need, a distraction. 

Sneaking into the playroom while Adam was gone, I found the drawer I was looking for quickly. I tugged on the white silk ropes forcefully making sure they would hold before putting them in the drawer closer to the bed. 

Now Isaac and I just needed to get Adam were we needed him.

~~~

Adam made it home just minutes before I heard Isaac’s car in the driveway. He looked over at me cocking an eyebrow at the unexpected guest that was walking through our front door. 

“You promised you would make time, remember?” I whispered into his ear before walking over to Isaac. 

I kissed him fiercely, our tongues twisting together as our bodies arched to get closer together. 

Breaking our kiss apart, Adam looked down and growled, “There are still rules, boys.”

Slowly, I stripped Isaac out of his clothes before he did the same to me, teasing Adam as we did.

~~~

I pulled Adam towards the play room as Isaac followed behind us. Shutting the door, we both made a show of removing his clothing.

“I need to punish you two for not asking, you know that right?” His eyes darkened as he scanned the room. 

I pulled him to me, attacking his mouth with such force it almost knocked us off balance. I could see Isaac moving towards the bed as I pushed Adam in the direction I wanted him. Before he could protest, the back of his knees hit the bed and I was pushing him against the mattress.

~~~

We both straddled Adam’s legs as I leaned down taking one more kiss. 

“Tonight, I am in charge. If you play nice, I might let you come, too.” I hissed into his ear. 

The whimper that slipped from Adam’s lips was enough of a yes for me and Isaac. 

“I want you in the middle of the bed, on your back, arms and legs spread. We are going to have some fun, baby.”

As Adam moved, I gathered the ropes so I could tie his arms and legs to the posts of the bed, giving him little room to move. 

~~~

I watched slowly stroking my cock as Isaac teased Adam’s body, running his tongue and teeth around his nipples, biting at his skin leaving little marks. He moved up and down Adam’s body getting closer and closer to his cock, but never giving in to Adam’s pleas. 

I kneeled back on the bed at Adam’s side. Leaning down I took his mouth in mine, teasing his tongue just as I knew that Isaac was teasing the rest of his body. I captured the moans and whimpers that tried to escape as Isaac got closer and closer to his swollen cock. 

~~~

“Now, Isaac. He has been good.” 

Isaac moved down taking the head of Adam’s cock in his mouth. I could hear the neediness from Adam as Isaac slipped as much as he could into his mouth. Pressing my hands across his stomach to keep him from moving, Isaac worked over his cock. 

Leaning down, I pressed my lips against Adam’s ear. “You wanna come, don’t you? Like his wet mouth around your cock? But you’re gonna wait for me, baby. You can do it.”

Adam moans out as Isaac takes his cock in a little further, letting his jaw relax.             

~~~

“You gonna let me fuck you, Adam? Let me take you while Isaac lets you fill his mouth? You would like that, huh?”

Adam’s eyes darken with lust as he nods, unable to form words. 

“Isaac, up.”

Isaac moves, letting me slip between Adam’s legs. As soon as Isaac is laying across the bed again, he is taking Adam back into his mouth. Isaac moans as he takes in more.

Slicking up my fingers, I press the tip against his hole, teasing him before letting it slip in. We both let out a moan feeling his body grip around me.

~~~

I work my finger in and out of Adam’s body adding a second and then a third. He is trying to roll his hips to thrust back on my fingers, but Isaac has his palm pressed against Adam’s stomach holding him in place. 

“Just fuck, now, need Tommy, please. Fuck. Need you to do something.” Adam moans out between gasps of air.

I pull my fingers out, taking a moment to slick up my flushed cock before lining it up against his entrance. When I finally thrust in, Adam lets out a deep growl that goes straight through my body. 

~~~

I slam into Adam as hard as I can, leaning over Isaac to grip at Adam’s chest. I can feel Isaac moving up and down faster and faster under me and am pretty sure that Adam won’t be able to hold on much longer. 

“Doing so good for us. Want to come now?” 

“Fuck, just, yes, let me, please Tommy, let Isaac please.”

I sit up changing the angle to thrust in even harder as Isaac sits up jacking Adam as I pound into him harder and faster. 

I look down, locking my eyes with Adam before growling out, “Now.”

~~~

Adam comes fast and hard, moaning out incoherent noises spilling all over Isaac’s hand and his own stomach. I thrust in faster as his body clenches around my cock until I too am coming hard and seeing stars. 

I feel Isaac climbing onto Adam’s chest before I realize what is going on. I look down seeing him fucking Adam’s face as Adam takes all that Isaac is giving him. I wrap my arms around Isaac’s body biting down on his neck just as he spills down Adam’s hot throat. I hold him as we all come down from our high. 

~~~

We get cleaned up and fall into bed together, needing to be together. Just as we started to get settled down, I hear Adam whisper out, “What the fuck was all that, you two? This is _my_ playroom, I set the rules.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t love it, baby. Plus you needed the distraction.”

He just laughs as we snuggle back together. He might think that he makes all the rules in the play room, but we still know what he needs the most. Now, I can’t wait until the next time we get to control everything in here. 

  



	2. prompt #011: quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Silence  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG 13(4x100)  
 **Warning(s):** Angsty

 

All he wanted was to quiet the hateful words that they both spit out to each other in the kitchen of their home. It was the smallest thing that had set them off, but that was the way things had been for some time now. Anger filled the place they once called home; it felt more like a prison to him now.

When his lover spit out the final words of hate, the silence hit him so unexpected he collapsed on his knees as he watched the other man get his clothes and walk out of their once happy home.

~~

The silence wrapped around him like a dark blanket he never wanted. The final words from his lover screamed in his ears where only he could hear them.

_I can’t do this anymore._

His breathing slowed, his heart rate dropped. His entire body was consuming the silence like it was something it needed, something it craved. When the first tear drop slowly slipped from his eyes, it made no sound as it fell past his cheek to the floor. When the darkness hit, he just let it take him away to some place where the silence would not hurt him.

~~

He awoke on the hard, cold kitchen floor with the quiet in his home once again gripping at his body. It had to be a dream, a nightmare really. There was no way his love would have done this to him. Their love was forever. There had to be another reason why he felt as if his world was ending.

When his thoughts finally caught up to his feelings, the explosion rumbling within him was something no one would hear. Just like everything else that had happened in the last three days, his heart and soul would break in silence.

~~

It was quiet as he made his way up to their room. Walking past the doorway, he collapsed on the bed in the spare room. The silence rang through his ears as he pulled the blankets up to his chin. He curled his body up into itself, never wanting to face the world again.

The silence was broken by his sobs as they flooded the pillow he had pushed his body against. It was the first sound his ears had heard in so long, such a shock to his body. It wasn’t quiet, but he’d suffer in silence for now.


	3. Prompt #16 Midnight Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Dark Safety  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (3x100)  
 **Warning(s):** Death Fic  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for the beta job:)

  


It is easier in the dark. There are no eyes to judge him, no expressions that he has to try to read. It’s easier when he can hear the quiet whispers against the silence of the night. The ones that remind him of camping or sleepovers or of some time when he was a kid, when everything was easy and no one ever judged. A happy time when everything revolved around long bike rides and video games; not the bullshit of being an adult. 

So Tommy listens and waits for the silence of the night to fill the small room.

^V^

He lies there and waits, fighting his inner demons that don’t want to let the world know the truth. The ones that are still scared, that want to sink into a deep black hole, cover up with a blanket and stay safe. But he knows he has to tell him. It’s just not fair to go on not saying the words. 

He tries to hide the sigh that’s been fighting to creep out for the past hour or so. But when he feels Adam pull him closer, he knows he lost that battle, too. 

“Tommy?” Adam whispers against his ear.

^V^

“It is safer here ya know, in the dark. Like I can tell you the secrets of how the world works and it will just stay between us. It is like no matter what I say, I feel protected and loved.” Tommy says in a hushed breath as he nuzzles into Adam’s chest.

“So what do you need to say, baby?”

“It is just too hard to say.”

“I will keep your secrets safe, baby. Locked away where no one can get to them, I promise.”

Tommy feels the tears pouring out before he can say the words.

“I’m dying.”

  


* * *

**Title:** Midnight Art  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy, Isaac, Ashley  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (4x100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for the beta job:)

  


They have been drinking and laughing and having so much fun; just bonding. Ashley fits in with Isaac and Tommy in a way none of them ever expected. She just _gets_ them and Adam’s whole vision. 

They talk about growing up, all the crazy shit they did in high school. It quickly becomes a game of who can out do who with their stories. When Ashley tells them about the prank on the high school Principal, Tommy gets a glint in his eye and they know they are in deep trouble now. There is no changing his stubborn mind now. 

^V^

It’s a few hours later when they find the car pulling into Von’s; the three of them in a fit of giggles. They are just on the other side of tipsy, not so drunk they are falling down. Ashley pulls out the worn shopping cart and looks over at Tommy.

"Get in, I’ll push you!” She says with a grin on her face, testing to see how far he will go. 

She holds the cart while Isaac helps lift his ass into the thing.Their voices and laughter echo off the walls of the quiet store so late at night. 

^V^

When they reach the aisle, Ashley grabs some packs of toilet paper. Just as Tommy finds the bundle size and pulls it into the cart, Isaac snaps the picture. They laugh at how ridiculous it all looks but continue on, grabbing some snacks and caffeine before making their way to the check out. 

The clerk gives them a look, rolling her eyes but doesn't even ask them. Heading out the door, they pile into the car ready for the short trip to their target’s house. It’s late and _hopefully_ he will be sound asleep by the time they get close. 

^V^

They cover Adam’s house and trees and anything they can reach in the white streamers. With hushed whispers, they move as quiet as they can, hoping not to set off some internal sense Adam seems to have when Tommy and Isaac causing trouble. 

When the yard is covered, they take pictures before they drive away. With laughter they leave their art work for Adam to find in the morning. He will never know it was them. 

Except for that picture that Ashley just had to share.

By morning, they realize midnight secrets are better if they are kept off twitter.

  



	4. Prompt #017: Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Just a Convenience  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG 13 (4x100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** This started out as just 100 words, but insisted on more:)

  


It all came down to a choice. Tommy knew his; he had made it in his heart long before he even realized it. Maybe it was made the second he saw those bright blue eyes looking at him at the first audition. Maybe it was that kiss, or the first real kiss that they shared in private. It could have even been that first time he realized how perfectly he fit in Adam’s arms. 

No matter when it was, Tommy knew he was in love, deep and head over heels, life consuming love. It scared the shit out of him.

^V^

They tried being friends. They even tried being friends with benefits, a convenient tour thing or something like that. Tommy would do anything Adam asked. No matter how Adam felt he had to define what they were doing together, Tommy would always go along. He couldn’t chance it, couldn’t lose the man he loved with all of his heart and being. 

It worked for a while. Tommy kept his feelings locked in his heart every time he felt Adam’s touches caress his body. The long, lazy kisses that they shared pulled at his heartstrings, but he never let it show.  

^V^

For three long years Tommy kept his emotions in check. Never wavering, never letting on. His heart broke every time Adam chose to share his night or his bed with someone else. He tried; so many times he tried to tell Adam. But there was always an excuse, either from himself or from Adam. Something always stopped the truth from coming out. 

In the end it all came out. Everything came flowing out when Tommy walked in on Adam kissing someone. He realized then he was just a convenience. 

He ran from Adam’s pleas and tears, not stopping to listen.

^V^

They had not talked to each other in ten years, not seen the other’s face in even longer. Yet here there were, after all those years, staring at each other. 

“Tommy. It’s nice to see you.”

Tommy could still feel the pain as Adam spoke, the hurt that should have been long gone. 

“Adam.” He faked a smile while looking at him.

Tommy wanted to run, break the separation between them and feel Adam’s strong arms around him once again. But he didn’t dare. Adam made his choice long ago. And all that Tommy could do was live with it. 

  



	5. prompt #018: you're doing it wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Quiet Pain  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (4x100)  
 **Warning(s):** Death Fic  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for betaing! This is the second part in the Dark Safety Series. Read part one [here.](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/77805.html)

  


Tommy woke up in the middle of the night, the sharp pain almost too much for him to bear. He knew he could do the treatment himself, even if it was much more difficult without Adam helping him. He looked over at Adam sleeping peacefully not wanting to wake him from some much needed rest. 

Adam had done so much for Tommy already. He postponed the tour, took classes to help will all the different treatments that the doctors wanted to try. Adam was there for him always, Tommy wanted to give him at least one full night without disruption. 

^V^

Tommy slipped out of the bed and slowly made his way down the stairs. He missed the days when he could move quickly. Tommy missed the days where he was full of life, before the disease had taken over his body. He shuffled across the floor feeling like he was ninety years old, not thirty. Tommy made it to the kitchen, getting the medicine from the fridge and shuffling back into the living room where the supplies were. 

When he finally fell onto the couch, he had to wait a few minutes, catching his breath before he started the treatment.

^V^

Adam woke up to an empty bed, immediately jumping up to find out where Tommy had gone. He was so used to having Tommy wake him if he needed help, Adam never expected to be alone in the bed. Tommy had never not woken him before.

A moment later, he heard Tommy’s voice coming from downstairs as he spat out words of anger. Adam made his way down the stair quickly, unsure of what he might find once he got there. The sight before him gave him a little bit of relief even if it did make his heart ache. 

^V^

“You didn’t wake me, baby.”

Tommy heard Adam’s voice full of concern and looked up. He wanted to do this on his own, let Adam sleep. 

“You know it is so much easier if I help you. Plus you are doing the dose wrong.”

Adam walked over, knelt down next to Tommy and kissed him gently. Adam carefully grabbed the tube from his hand. 

“Lay back pretty, please let me take care of you.”

“But you need to…”

Adam cut Tommy off with another kiss. 

“Let me take care of you while I still have you to take care of.”

  


* * *

**Title:** Letting the world in  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Isaac  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (3x100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for betaing! Based on [this picture](http://i69.photobucket.com/albums/i45/betafrog/Carliff/Love%20in%20Shanghai/476158848.jpg)

 

  


Isaac has been letting the fans have their time with Tommy while they were in Shanghai.He stands behind Tommy, watching the love the fans give his boyfriend. Some days he just wants to scream ‘hands off he’s mine’, but the way these fans react to Tommy tonight makes Isaac’s heart swell with pride. 

They are not asking the questions that dive so deep into their personal life it makes both Isaac and Tommy blush. They are just as proud and excited to see Tommy playing guitar as Isaac was when Adam asked. They love Tommy for what he’s accomplished.

^V^

Isaac has been in the hotel lobby for a while, taking with Ashley some, but mostly just watching Tommy with his fans. He gets into a deep discussion with Ashley about some band they both love when he feels the warm breath against his neck. 

“Missed you, love,” Tommy whispers into Isaac’s ear like it’s a secret that no one is supposed to know. 

“Missed you, too. Hard work being a huge rock star now, babe?” Isaac whispers back with a smile. He knows Tommy loves him, but he still gets a little flutter every time Tommy calls him love.

^V^

Isaac feels Tommy press his fingers gently into Isaac’s hips. Isaac slowly leans back into Tommy, tilting his head to get a glimpse of Tommy’s dark chocolate eyes.Isaac snuggles toward his boyfriend, grabbing his gloved hand and pressing it against his belly. 

“You are not doing it right babe, you are supposed to look like my boyfriend,” Isaac says while covering Tommy’s hand with his own. 

“But I am your boyfriend, love,” Tommy says quietly with a hint of confusion in his voice. 

“I know that, I just need the rest of the world to see it sometimes, too.”

  


* * *

**Title:** How do you do it?  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Cam/Leisha, Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG 13 (3x100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** When a twitter convo with and takes an interesting twist...  
  


  


Picking up her ringing phone, Cam notices that the call is from her girlfriend who she just spoke to not even five minutes ago. 

“Miss me already, babe?” She asks, the music blaring through the phone is the only sound she hears. 

“Babe? Are you there? Is everything okay?” She gives Leisha a minute to respond, but finally hangs up, figuring that Leisha must have just butt dialed her again. 

Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she does not give the call a second thought as she joins back in the conversation with the boys sitting next to her. 

^V^

A few minutes later her phone beeps again as a text flashes across the screen.

_I just boob dialed you :) <3_

Cam breaks out into a fit of giggles, staring at her phone in amazement. 

Tommy’s head snaps up looking at Cam. “Is your phone usually that funny?”

She holds a finger up to Tommy telling him to wait a second as the image of her girlfriend’s boobs dialing her number still has her laughing too hard to even thing about speaking. 

Cam reaches up, whipping the tears of laughter away with the back of her hand as she calms down.

^V^

“Leisha just texted, she said she just boob dialed me!” Cam giggles out, finally able to answer Tommy’s question.

“That’s some girl you have there, Cam. I just usually use my fingers. Easier that way you know?”

“It might be easier kitty, but that doesn’t make it more fun!” Adam joins in not letting this conversation slip away. 

“So, Mr. Show Off, you think you have all the answers? How do you do it then?”

Adam moves closer until his mouth is against Tommy’s ear. 

“Everyone knows if you haven’t been using your mouth, you have been doing it wrong.”

  



	6. prompt #019: celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Her Birthday  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Isaac  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (3x100)  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for reading it over:)  

  


Isaac opened the door expecting to hear some noise in the house. He knew Tommy was home and the silence was more than a little creepy. He expected the blond to be waiting.

He walked into the small kitchen to find dirty dishes everywhere. There were whisks covered in a dark brown batter next to a large bowl, egg shells lying next to them and a trail of flour over most of the counter top. Isaac laughed at the thought of Tommy trying to bake anything. He shook his head at the mess, too tired to deal with it yet. 

^V^ 

Just as Isaac was about to reach for his phone, he heard a small sound coming from the bedroom. He walked back there, wondering just what his boyfriend was up to. When he opened the door he didn’t find Tommy, he found and empty room and a messy bed instead. 

He stopped and listened again for the sound. He followed it to the music room that was further down the hall. He reached the door and paused, not wanting to interrupt if Tommy was in the zone working on another song. When he heard a small giggle, he went inside. 

^V^

“Um, Tommy, what are you doing?” 

Tommy was on the floor with the cake in front of him. He had all of his guitars laid out around the cake as well so they formed a circle. 

Tommy giggled before he answered. “It’s her birthday today, ya know.”

Isaac looked around and saw no one else in the room. “Who’s birthday, Tommy?”

Tommy looked back at Isaac with a shocked look on his face. He held up one of his favorite guitars so gentle and caring. “She’s five today. Come celebrate with us!”

Isaac could only laugh as he joined them. 

  


* * *

**Title:** Past the mark  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (4x100)  
 **Warning(s):** Death Fic  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for betaing! This is the third part in the Dark Safety Series. Read part [one](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/77805.html) and [two](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/82230.html).

  


Tommy rolled over looking at the clock. He hated that he slept so much now. He knew there should be some humor in there, the insomniac turned sleep hog, but it was lost on him. He wanted to be with Adam, not spend his time in bed sleeping his life away. 

He stretched out his body even though it felt as if his whole body was fighting him. He grabbed the water and pain pills, swallowing them down quickly. He lay back down and waited for them to sooth some of the pain before he could get out of bed. 

^V^

Tommy listened to Adam moving around the house, humming whatever song was currently stuck in his head. As much as he hated being stuck in bed so much, he loved listening to Adam when he thought no one could hear him. 

He felt his eyes tear up, the tears spilling out before he could stop them. He knew it would not be much longer, and it broke his heart when he thought of Adam being alone. He wasn’t giving up, but no matter how many pills the doctors gave him, that 'death is near' feeling was always hanging over him. 

^V^

Tommy heard the door open and saw Adam in the doorway. His look changed from a smile to worry in a flash. 

“Tommy? Oh, baby are you okay? What do you need? You take your pills?” Adam went into panic mode before Tommy could get a word out. 

“M’ okay, just thinking…” Tommy stopped, not able to say the words. 

The look on Adam’s face told Tommy that he understood the unsaid words. 

“I will make it through, baby. But don’t worry about that.” Adam moved across the room to lay down next to Tommy, wrapping him in his arms. 

^V^

“Now, enough tears, today is a good day.” Adam leaned down to kiss away the tears still on Tommy’s cheek “We are going to celebrate!” 

“I’m dying, what is there to celebrate?” Tommy groaned out, not ready to put on his happy face. 

Adam pulled Tommy even closer, pressing his lips against his head. “You made it past the six months, baby. We are living on extra time now. We are going to celebrate!”

“But isn’t it just that much closer to the end?” 

“When we live on extra time, you don’t think about the end. Just think about today.”

  



	7. prompt #021: i never knew...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** A promised kiss  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Sophie/Isaac/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (4x100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for betaing!

  


Isaac remembered the day Sophie asked him. He knew she would see; she had always been able to see more than he would admit. But he still was not ready to admit to her what he had barely admitted to himself. 

“Do you love him? Really love him?” Sophie had whispered next to Isaac’s face as they lay in bed together. 

“I never meant to, I wasn’t looking for it. I never knew, never thought I could love more than just you,” Isaac whispered back, afraid if he said the words too loud it would hurt them both too much.

~*~

“It’s the way you are babe, always have been. It’s one of the things I love most about you,” Sophie whispered before kissing him softly. 

“So now what do we do, Soph? I’m not losing you over him. I’ll leave it all if I have to.”

“You’ll have us both. Talk to him, I think he’s more open than you think.”

“And if he says no? Then what do I do?” 

“We can give him everything he needs, both of us.”

“Both?”

“He’s captured my heart as well, babe.”

Isaac pulled her close wondered how he could be so lucky. 

~*~

Isaac stared at Tommy, emotion overcoming him. The words he wanted to say, needed to say, were stuck in his throat. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. He needed Tommy to know, to understand. Isaac was taking a risk, they both were. This was not in the plan. This was not what he and Sophie imagined when they met, when they fell in love and when they finally got married. 

It was supposed to be simple, just the two of them. A house and a family, all the stuff the dreams are made of.

~*~

Isaac looked up to see Tommy watching him; he knew he had to tell him. 

“It’s just that…we never planned…you showed up…and yeah.” Isaac mumbled. 

“Isaac? What are you babbling about?”

“We love you, me and Sophie. Come, be with us.” Isaac didn’t add the please that his heart was screaming at him.

Isaac pulled Tommy closer, afraid of the answer and wanting to know all at the same time. 

It was a quiet whisper of yes. Tommy leaned in and they shared a kiss that was so gentle and loving, it promised so much more for all of them. 

  


* * *

**Title:** Words in my heart.  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (4x100)  
 **Warning(s):** Death Fic  
 **Author's notes:** This is posted unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. This is the fourth part in the Dark Safety Series. Read part: [one](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/77805.html) [two](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/82230.html) [three](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/85504.html)

  


Tommy sat in the chair, covered in blankets just like Adam had left him an hour ago. He watched the small squirrel running around outside jealous of his freedom and zest for life. He wondered if that squirrel knew how lucky it was to have all this, that it would live until his life was over, never having to go through slow death that Tommy now faced daily.

Sometimes he wanted it over fast and quick. Without the pain and suffering he felt and the sadness and heartbreak that he had to watch in Adam’s eyes almost every single day. 

^V^

He picked up the paper again and read the words he had written so far, the ones that he was so afraid to say to Adam but had to get out of his heart. 

_ I never knew that six months more would mean so much to me.  _

_ I never thought that finding the one I love would make me complete.  _

_ I never expected to have so much happiness so fast.  _

_ I never predicted that it would all be taken from me, from us so fast.  _

_ I never anticipated that one visit to the doctor would change our lives so fast. _

^V^

He sighed deeply, wishing the words said everything he felt. He wanted to tell Adam that he would be okay, that he will survive without him. He wanted to find the words to make everything better when the disease finally took his life. 

_ I never hoped for you to fill all my dreams, but you did. _

_ I never dreamt that I would have to find a way to heal you before you were ready, before I was ready to leave.  _

_ I never promised on a ring that you are forever mine, yet it is already in both of our hearts. _

^V^

Tommy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Adam come home. He smiled knowing Adam had rushed home, he was so afraid to leave Tommy for too long. 

Tommy closed the notebook, not quite ready to show Adam. He just hoped to find the courage to show Adam the words that filled his heart before it was too late.

He felt strong arms wrap around his neck as Adam leaned down and softly kissed the side of his head.

“I never…” Tommy whispered out.

“You never what baby?” 

“I never knew I could love you more every day.”

  



	8. prompt #022: actions speak louder than words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Covered in love  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (4x100)  
 **Warning(s):** Death Fic  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for the pre-read. All mistakes are mine. This is the fifth part in the Dark Safety Series. Read part: [one](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/77805.html) [two](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/82230.html) [three](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/85504.html) [four](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/89495.html)

  


Adam carefully kissed Tommy, waking him up slowly. He cherished these moments when he could pretend that everything in their life was normal, that Tommy was not leaving him soon. 

He smiled down when the dark brown eyes looked up at him, the ones that spoke to his soul like none he had ever seen before. Adam dipped his head down without a word and moved over Tommy’s body. He kissed the spots where the IV had been, the bruises from blood draws and little dots from the latest injection. He wanted to take the visible signs away for tonight. 

^V^

He lifted Tommy up carefully, walking out of their room without words. He looked down at the frail body in his arms and wanted to make it all go away. He wanted to take away the pain that he knew Tommy felt, if only for tonight. 

Adam moved into the bathroom gently setting Tommy down and helping him stand on his own two feet. He quietly removed his love’s clothes, wondering for a moment if burning them would make this all not so real. 

He tested the water in the tub before lifting Tommy in and slipping in behind him.

^V^

Adam held him close as Tommy’s body relaxed under the warm water. He ran the cloth over his body slowly, cleaning Tommy carefully like he was washing everything away. In the back of his mind, even if it was just for tonight, he felt as if he was. 

When he was clean, Adam helped Tommy out of the tub. He ran the towel over Tommy’s body, drying him off. He kissed the soft skin as he dried off his love. He helped Tommy slip on his boxers and guided him over to the bench where Adam put on his make-up.

^V^

He knelt in front of Tommy, grabbing the concealer. Adam could see the confusions in Tommy’s face until he lifted to cover the closest bruise after kissing it gently. It was not that Adam was ashamed of them. They were as much a part of Tommy now as his guitar had once been on stage. This was for Tommy, for him to feel normal for tonight, for their special night. 

He worked carefully, kissing each spot before covering it up. He hid them all for the night so his love could forget he was dying and just be Tommy again. 

^V^

When he had covered the marks, he painted Tommy’s face, highlighting his natural beauty without covering it with too much make-up. Adam had to hold back the tears that were threating to fall as his love looked happier than he had in some time. 

Adam helped Tommy dress in a black dress shirt and pants. He made sure Tommy was comfortable in the big chair in the corner of the room. Adam moved quickly getting himself ready as well. He would steal quick glances at Tommy, his heart swelling with love at the happiness that was showing in Tommy’s face.  

^V^

The dining room table was covered in rose petals and candles with dinner sitting in the middle just like Adam had asked his friends to do for him. He heard Tommy gasp as he took it all in. He helped Tommy into his chair before stealing a kiss and sitting next to him. 

Adam leaned to Tommy whispering, “Happy Anniversary, love.” 

He saw the small tear in the corner of Tommy’s eye. “Thank you…”

Adam kissed him; he didn’t need to hear the rest. He didn’t need words; he already felt everything that Tommy wanted to say in his heart. 

  



	9. ompt #023: a crash with a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Giving me my memories.  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (7x100)  
 **Warning(s):** Violence  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for betaing. Also written for caught in a robbery square for .

Tommy walked down the quiet street late at night trying to tire himself out. He walked with his head down, music playing softly in his ears; he was in his own world, letting his mind wander as he tried to make it relax. He turned the corner, having no clue of the man in the shadows before their bodies were crashing together and Tommy was falling backwards onto the ground. 

He shook his head, trying to get his eyes to focus on the man that was now standing over him, holding the small gun just inches away from his face.

^V^

The man grabbed Tommy by his shirt, lifting him up and pushing him further into the alley. Tommy’s breath was caught in his throat as he felt the gun being pressed into his back. He turned Tommy around so Tommy was looking at him before slamming him into the brick building.

“I know who you are, pretty boy. How’d I get so luck to find a rich boy out in the streets at night?” The man hissed out.

“I don’t know.” Tommy stuttered out, afraid to say too much. 

“Did I tell you to talk? I don’t think I did.” 

^V^

The man swung his arm, hitting Tommy’s mouth with the butt of the gun with such force that Tommy could taste the blood on his lip immediately. 

“Fucker!” Tommy yelled out from the pain. The man glares at him before raising the gun up and hitting him again with such force that his head started to spin. 

“Empty your pockets and don’t try playing games with me.” 

Tommy started to move, dropping his iPod and phone on the ground. The dizzy feeling took over as he reached for his wallet and he fell down as everything around him when black. 

^V^

Tommy woke up in a haze to the sounds of garbled voices and loud beeping. He tried opening his eyes, but could not see anything more than blurry light. He groaned out in pain as he tried to open his mouth to speak, but found it was wired shut.

“Tommy, baby, you finally woke up. Don’t try to move, let me call the nurse.” 

Tommy knew it was Adam, but his voice was fuzzy, like he was speaking through a tunnel. He tried to focus on Adam talking to him, but before he heard much more, he was sleeping again. 

^V^

When Tommy woke again, things were not as hazy but he still could not see any better. His head felt fuzzy like he was drunk and high, but he knew that was not the case. Tommy knew he was in the hospital; he just had no idea why. He felt Adam holding his hand while he rubbed his thumb over his wrist. He squeezed Adam’s hand to let him know he was awake. 

“Stay awake for me this time, baby. I need you to stay awake, stay strong.”

Tommy just squeezed Adam’s hand again like it held all the answers.

^V^

Tommy squeezed Adam’s hand as he heard the story of what happened. Adam told him how someone had found him beaten up; bloody and passed out in the alley. He told Tommy about the long surgery to wire his broken jaw shut and that his eyes were so swollen from being hit so many times. Tommy could hear the worry and sadness in Adam’s voice as he gave Tommy the memories he could not remember from the last two days. He was frustrated that he could not remember it, but maybe for now it was better that he did not.

^V^

Tommy was more than excited the day he got to leave the hospital. His vision was almost back to normal and his body was not nearly as sore. The doctor told him the wires would be on for at least two months. He was not looking forward to the forced juice diet he was now on no matter how much it made Adam smile.

When they made it home, Tommy collapsed onto their bed, letting out a huge sigh. He knew it was going to be hard getting over this, but he had Adam to help him through it all.


	10. prompt #024: sex noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** A drum reaction  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Isaac  
 **Rating (Word Count):** NC-17 (5x100)  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for the beta. If you are not familiar with My Chemical Romance you can see the video [here](http://youtu.be/GnTCJdjqnqw).

  


Tommy wakes up after only a few hours of sleep to sounds coming from what he thinks is his living room. He’s sure Isaac was asleep when he finally crawled into his own bed after movies and too much junk food. Lying in bed, he listens for a moment before his bladder gets the better of him and he has to head to the bathroom.

After he finishes in the bathroom, he pauses for a moment trying to decide if he wants to go back to bed or venture in the other room to see what the noise is about. 

~*~

His curiosity gets the better of him and he walks out to the living room. Isaac is wide awake with his lap top turned, watching a fuzzy video on you tube. The guy on the screen is moaning on stage as a crowd seems to be cheering him on. 

“This is your late night viewing pleasure?”

“What the fuck, TJ! I thought you were sleeping!” Isaac goes to slam the laptop shut but is stopped when Tommy grabs his wrists, stilling his movements as he sits down.

“So what exactly are you watching?” Tommy asks him as the video ends.

~*~

“It’s My Chemical Romance, some old video of Gerard,” Isaac pauses, looking up at Tommy before he continues, “You ever get that way on stage, ya know, when Adam drags you around and is all over you?”

“You mean want to jack off for the world, no. That does not mean being on stage doesn’t affect me.” 

Tommy can see the expression on Isaac’s face drop like someone just hurt a puppy. Tommy leans in closer and whispers into his ear. “I never said I got that way from Adam. You look amazing up there killing it on those drums.”

~*~

Isaac’s eyes go wide just before Tommy leans in, pressing their lips together. He takes it slow until he feels Isaac responding and opening his mouth slightly. Tommy slips his tongue in and tastes Isaac, pulling soft moans from both men. 

Tommy breaks the kiss, moving the laptop off of Isaac’s lap and quickly taking its place. He leans in until he feels Isaac grab his head, bringing them even closer together. The kiss gets deeper and frantic until they are both breathless. Tommy breaks apart from Isaac, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall toward the bedroom. 

~*~

The two men fall into bed together, taking their time removing their clothes. They spend the night exploring each other’s bodies, leaving small red marks that means more to Tommy than just one night of sex. Tommy is overcome with love when Isaac finally enters him slowly with so much care. 

When they are more than exhausted and sated, they finally fall asleep with their tired bodies wrapped together. Tommy’s last thought before sleep finally overtakes him is of the video and how much he owes Gerard for finally finding a way to tell Isaac how much he loves him. 

  



	11. Prompt #025: private vs. public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Blurry Lines  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Isaac  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (100 )  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks for betaing.

It’s always been a blurry line between public and private for Tommy and Isaac. The things they share with the world are there for fun, to cause a reaction and get everyone talking. It’s enough to get everyone to guess but no one to really know how in love they are. 

Until they’re all alone, bored but still needing each other. A picture is snapped and shared with the world. They watch as their twitter feeds explode and the comments come in. 

Once again they managed to blur that fine line, that this time is much closer to the truth.    
  


* * *

**Title:** Videos of my memories  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (6x100)  
 **Warning(s):** Death Fic  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for the pre-read. All mistakes are mine. This is the sixth part in the Dark Safety Series. Read part: [one](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/77805.html) [two](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/82230.html) [three](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/85504.html) [four](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/89495.html) [five](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/90219.html)

  


Tommy sat on the large chair in the music room as Ravi carefully set up the video camera and tripod. Tommy hadn’t told him exactly what he was doing, but he was pretty sure that Ravi had an idea. He needed to do this, and he needed to do it alone. He hadn’t even told Adam about this, he wanted it to be there for him when he was gone.

“All set up for you, Tommy. I’ll just be downstairs, call me when you are done okay?” Ravi said quietly before squeezing his shoulder gently as he left the room. 

~*~

Tommy took a long deep breath, looking into the camera, deciding where to begin. There was so much he wanted to say to everyone. Things he needed to tell them, to make sure they really knew how much he loved and cared for them once he was gone. 

He thought back to when he had found out he was dying, the decision to keep it between close friends and family hadn’t been an easy one, but he knew the fans deserved something. Their support had meant so much to him, and now he knew Adam would need it even more.

~*~

He pressed play and looked up into the camera, trying his best to smile. 

“Um, hi. So I know you guys haven’t seen me for quite some time, I miss that. And I get your tweets and your mail and I love it all. But there is something I need to tell you, something that I hope you won’t hate us for keeping from you. I found out seven months ago that I’m dying. If you are seeing this, then I’m gone….”

Tommy choked out the words of love to his fans as he asked them to keep loving Adam. 

~*~

Tommy made a video for his mom and his sister. He made a special one just for his niece. He made one for Sophie and Isaac who were like his second family and who he knew would have to keep Adam from falling apart. He made one for his friends and his adopted glamily. 

He left Adam’s video until the very last. It was going to be the hardest one to do. He didn’t know how to put everything he was feeling in his heart and soul into a video that seemed to not be enough. 

Pressing play, he began.

~*~

“You asked me to keep this between us, to let you love me for as long as you could. I haven’t regretted one moment of that. I regret that I sleep so much. I feel like I’m losing time with you. I regret that everything we dreamed of was cut so short. 

I don’t even know how to tell you how much you mean to me, Adam. I don’t know how to put into words how you changed my life for the better. I wish I could just let you into my heart and just let you feel it all.”

~*~

Adam’s video was the longest and Tommy was sure he had rambled on for most of it. He let the silent tears flow as he talked and just hoped everything he needed to say was there and that Adam _really_ understood. 

He called for Ravi to come get the camera. When he was finally alone again, he put the card into the computer, saving the files. He wrote a letter to Adam explaining to him how his world, public and private was locked away on this card. Now it was up to Adam as to how much he really shared. 

  
  



	12. Prompt #026: "I guess it's finally time to tell you..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Just one moment  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (5x100)  
 **Warning(s):** Death Fic  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for betaing. This is the seventh part in the Dark Safety Series. Read part: [one](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/77805.html) [two](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/82230.html) [three](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/85504.html) [four](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/89495.html) [five](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/90219.html) [six](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/99762.html)

  
  


Adam was startled awake when he heard Tommy’s labored breaths next to him. He moved closer, holding the man in his arms, knowing it would not be much longer now. The time he has been dreading for so long is facing him and he knows what he has to do for Tommy. 

“Please just let go, baby, it will be okay and I will survive,” Adam paused as the stream of tears fell down his cheeks, “I will love you forever, Tommy Joe.” 

He leaned down slowly and kissed him gently just before Tommy took his final breath of life. 

~*~

The days after were a fog filled with people and whispers and everyone telling Adam where to be next. He was grateful for them all, but all he really wanted was to jump back in time, to hold his love for just one moment. He was sure he would always want just one moment. 

As Tommy’s casket was slowly lowered into the ground, Adam fell to his knees, unable to breath, unable to feel, and pretty sure unable to live without him. 

By the time his friends were by his side, he was sobbing harder than he ever has before. 

~*~

When we awoke the next morning, he found Isaac in his living room and Sophie in his kitchen. 

“Morning?” He asked, looking at them with a confused look on his face. 

Sophie walked over, giving him a hug. The look on her face told him everything he needed to know. 

“Tommy…” he whispered to her. She nodded slowly before letting him go. 

He felt numb and lost as he moved around his house with Isaac and Sophie trying to be there without being overwhelming. He found himself wandering around the house, touching everything that might have Tommy’s fingerprints on it. 

~*~

He found the box that Tommy was working on, the one that he was not allowed to touch. He gasped when he opened it; it was filled with so much love. Adam carried it over to the bed, sitting against the headboard as he pulled everything out slowly. 

He cried through his pain and smiled as he saw their life laid out before him when the box was almost empty. Opening the final envelope, he found a note about videos and a card taped to it. He rushed to his computer, sobbing as he saw Tommy appear speaking to him. 

~*~

Adam sat at his computer and carefully typed out the words ‘I guess it's finally time to tell you all’ before attaching the link to Tommy’s video. He shut his lap top immediately, not waiting to see the fans reactions to Tommy’s death, to the video he left them, but mostly for keeping them all in the dark. 

He sat there unable to move, unable to think as he just let the tears fall down his face until he felt warmness overcome him. His love was gone, but he was sure that he would always be there with him somehow. 

  
  



	13. prompt #032: iceberg just the tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Pulling from the inside  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Isaac  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** I was going thru Carliff withdrawl....

It was the tip, the beginning to something that Tommy hadn’t even imagined he would be feeling. The smile, the brightness of Isaac’s eyes pulled on something so deep inside Tommy he shuddered. He knew he was gone and that there was no point in trying to fight it. The first hello had done him in and now it was just a matter of hanging on.    


The hugs and the touches were familiar the instant they happened, like it was something he had been sharing with this man his entire life. Isaac was no stranger, he was his soul mate. 


	14. Prompt #034: Crossovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Just perfect  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam Lambert/Jack Strify  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG 13 (3x100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** Jack Strify was the lead singer of Cinema Bizarre and can be seen [here](http://i69.photobucket.com/albums/i45/betafrog/Friends%20Obsessions/Buffs%20boys/1208479398_f.jpg). This is unbeta'd, all the mistakes are mine.

 

  
  


Adam watched the small man move across the room, his eyes set on something that Adam could not pick out. He intrigued Adam, reminded him of both past lovers and ones he was never allowed to have. 

“Perfect,” he muttered to himself as he downed the last of his jack and coke before he got up from the bar. 

His eyes watched carefully as the man moved onto the dance floor, quickly swept into the movement of bodies and the beat of the music. Adam moved gracefully onto the dance floor, his eyes set on his prey for the night. 

~*~

Adam pressed his body against the man’s back, their hips moving together with the beat of the music. 

“Tell me your name, pretty thing,” Adam gasped into his ear. 

He could feel the man lean back before he wrapped an arm around Adam’s neck pulling him down. 

“Strify,” the man gasped out with an accent Adam could not quite place. 

“Come with me, let’s find someplace quite to talk,” Adam said as he tugged on Strify’s and pulled him off the dance floor and to a small table toward the back of the bar. Sitting down they both ordered drinks. 

~*~

“So pretty,” Adam whispered into Strify’s ear letting his breath tease the skin there. Adam ran his hand down Strify’s arm before leaning toward the man and pressing their lips together. 

Strify moved closer, wrapping his arm around Adam as Adam deepened the kiss. Adam’s hand moved down, his fingers wrapping around the other man’s waist pulling him as close as the table would allow. Adam felt Strify open up to him, their tongues tasting each other and capturing moans. 

Adam broke away breathless and looked into Strify’s eyes before gasping out “Just perfect.” and pressing their lips together again.    
  
  


  
  



	15. Prompt # 036: Steel to my trembling lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

Title: Fill me with love  
Pairing/Characters: Tommy/Isaac  
Rating (Word Count): NC-17 (7x100)  
Warning(s): knife play, blood play, hints of depression/anxiety  
Author's notes: Thanks to jillian75 for betaing and lizibabes for the pre-read. This is also a fill for fanfic100 card: insides.

 

Tommy lies on the bed, naked and waiting as Isaac gets the restraints. He watches his lover move across the room while his body is buzzing with need. Isaac stops at the edge of the bed, looking down at Tommy with a smile that seems to show everything that Tommy is feeling. Tommy watches as Isaac climbs onto the bed, grabbing his wrist and placing a tender kiss to his skin before slipping on the leather cuff. Isaac does the same to the other before securing both cuffs to the bed. Tommy pulls once on the cuffs just to test.

~*~

Isaac leans down, kissing Tommy slow and gentle before moving down his body to his ankles. He carefully slides the leather cuffs around them as well before securing them to the foot of the bed.

He stands up, letting his eyes roam over Tommy’s body before walking to the table, grabbing the last thing he needs. Isaac leans down, kissing Tommy hard and fast before pulling back and slipping the blind fold over his eyes.

Isaac leans down whispering “I’ll be back,” before walking to the other side of the room and sitting down to watch Tommy trying be still.

~*~

Once Isaac slips the blindfold, Tommy feels it; the buzz of emotion crawling under his skin getting stronger. He quietly lies there unable to move, unable to see and just tries his hardest to let his body just be. He asked for this, he could feel the emotions pushing at his skin.

He steadies his breath, listening to the sounds of the air going in and out of his body and focuses on the movement of his chest as it rises and falls and lets his mind slip away to the one place that no one but Isaac can reach.

~*~

Tommy isn’t sure how long he lies there, lost in his head. He feels the soft touch of Isaac’s fingers against his arms as his lover climbs onto the bed.

“Beautiful Tommy, just beautiful,” Isaac whispers against his ear, before pulling off the blindfold and letting Tommy see again. “Do you need more tonight, babe?”

Tommy just nods, not able to speak yet. He watches as Isaac leans over grabbing the knife off the table. His eyes focus on the steel blade as Isaac twists it in his hands as his eyes fill with a look of tenderness and love.

~*~

Isaac presses the blade against Tommy’s pale skin, not hard enough to draw blood but strong enough for Tommy to feel it. Tommy feels the buzz push against his skin every time the blade makes contact, like it’s fighting to get out. Isaac runs the blade up his chest and neck barely touching the skin until the steel blade is pressed against his lips.

Slowly Isaac presses down until he sees the first drop of blood. He pulls the blade away and kisses Tommy hard capturing Tommy’s cries as his body finally feels the beginning of the release he needs.

~*~

“You are so beautiful Tommy, so mine. Love you so much,” Isaac whispers as he moves over Tommy’s body kissing each spot after the blade has drawn blood. He is so careful, only leaving the smallest of cuts that will never be seen by anyone but them.

Isaac continues this until he feels Tommy’s body relax completely. He knows his lover has let it out, the emotions he keeps locked deep inside. He sets the blade back on the table and starts undoing the leather from the bed, leaving the cuffs around Tommy’s wrists and ankles just like he prefers.

~*~

Tommy lies there for a moment as he comes back from the place his mind goes when things get so bad he can’t even talk about them. Isaac watches the change on Tommy’s face; he knows when Tommy is finally back here completely. He removes the rest of the restraints slipping them away until they need them again. He gets the cloth running it over Tommy’s skin, wiping away the blood and wiping away the all of the emotion that is too much for Tommy to take. Isaac lies down with Tommy filling all the holes he made with love.


	16. Prompt #037: Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Covered in moonlight

 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Isaac

 **Rating (Word Count):** NC-17 (6x100)

 **Warning(s):** barebacking

 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for betaing. This is also for fill kink:outdoor and fill outdoors.

 

 

“It is not a kink, it’s just a _thing_ I want,” Isaac says, trying to get his point across to Tommy for the hundredth time.

“Dude, it is so a kink,” Tommy says with a smirk.

“Fine, you can call it a kink, just, will you do it? Please?”

Tommy just shakes his head and smiles at his boyfriend. “Yeah, babe, whatever makes you happy.”

Isaac wraps his arms around Tommy, kissing him hard and deep. He is still not calling it a kink, but if that’s what Tommy needs to agree with it, he is perfectly fine with that.

~*~

Isaac lights the many candles that are all along the edge of their deck before laying down the thick blanket he has pulled out of the closet. The wine is on ice and the tray of fruit is sitting on the table next to it. He hears the door open and smiles when he hears Tommy breathe out a ‘wow’.

“You said yes, and I thought I would make it nice. So, do you like?” Isaac rushes out as he feels his face starting to heat.

“It’s perfect,” Tommy says before closing the distance between them and kissing him softly.

~*~

Isaac runs his fingers slowly under Tommy’s shirt before lifting it over his head. He steps back, removing his as well before working on removing both of their sleep pants. He looks up after helping Tommy step out of his and his breath hitches.

“Fuck Tommy, you're so fucking beautiful,” He says as he takes in the way that the moonlight hits Tommy’s porcelain skin and highlighting it just perfectly.

Isaac reaches up for Tommy’s hand and pulls him down with him until they're both lying on the blanket and feeding each other the fruit Isaac had placed so close.

~*~

The way the moonlight dances across Tommy’s perfect skin makes Isaac’s body buzz with need. It is not long before he is pressing Tommy down as he explores his body with his tongue and lips. He wants to map out the way the moon makes his skin glisten, commit to memory the way Tommy moves every time he hears a creature out in the woods.

By the time he slips the head of Tommy’s cock into his mouth, Tommy is panting and begging for more. The moan that Isaac is sure the neighbors heard makes his cock ache with need.

~*~

Isaac reaches for the lube he placed out on the deck earlier, slicking up his fingers before sliding two into Tommy. He leans down and kisses him, capturing the moans that are trying to escape from Tommy’s throat.

He works Tommy open until Tommy is begging for more and they are both shaking with need. He slicks his cock up quickly before lining up and pressing inside. The moonlight shines down across their bodies perfectly as Isaac thrusts into Tommy just right, hitting his prostate each time.

He leans down and kisses Tommy as he keeps thrusting into his body.

~*~

They move together, their bodies in perfect time as they whisper words of love to each other. Their orgasms hit within moments of each other, their cries captured by the moonlight that covers their bodies. Isaac slides out, falling onto the blanket next to Tommy. He pulls his love close before wrapping their bodies up together with the blanket.

“I love you,” he whispers against Tommy’s head.

“Love you back,” Tommy says into Isaac’s chest.

Isaac lets his mind wander to the next time they try this and how much shit Tommy’s gonna give him when he admits this kink.  
  



	17. prompt #038: swish and flick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** On top of the world  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Ashley  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** Unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine.

 

  
  
Ashley heard the soft swish of Miss Ellie’s tail and she knew the horse was ready to go. She grabbed the leather reigns to pull herself up before she slipped her toes into the stirrups. Being away had been fun, but she missed this, the rush she got when she climbed up and felt like she was on top of the world. With one flick of her heel Miss Ellie took off trotting along the path until they reached the open field. One more flick and they took off in a run that Ashley could only describe as being home. 


	18. Prompt #039: scars make us who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Stories of scars  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Isaac/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (100)  
 **Warning(s):** past trauma, body image issues  
 **Author's notes:** Unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine.

 

Isaac leaves gentle kisses on each scar as he moves slowly over Tommy’s body. They are the marks that make Tommy feel ashamed, the imperfections he wishes he could forget.

“Tell me the story behind this one,” Isaac says, his breath warm against Tommy’s skin.

Tommy looks away; he wants to hide from the reminders of his past. However, Isaac is there, cupping his face, assuring him that he’s loved.

“You’ve heard it all before,” Tommy whispers.

“So tell me again, they are what make you, you.”

Isaac leans down kissing Tommy softly, trying to take away the painful memories.


	19. prompt #041: queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Untitled  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author's notes:** Unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine.  
  
Tommy checks the time again and pulls out his laptop. He gets Twitter running and scrolls through his feed. He is sure there is a link somewhere; he just needs to find it. 

A smile crosses Tommy’s face when he sees it, the link to the stream of Adam’s show. He is just in time, get it pulled up right before Adam takes the stage with Queen. Tommy watches Adam come out on stage, feeling more like a fan boy than a friend right now. 

Tommy probably won’t ever admit it to anyone, but he’s a little jealous right now.  


	20. prompt #043: heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Whispered promises  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Isaac/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** NC-17 (3x100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** Beta'd by . I couldn't resist when I saw [this picture](https://twitter.com/mustthinkagain/status/226238459533225984/photo/1/large)!!! 

 

  


Isaac leaned in closer so his lips pressed up against Tommy’s ear. He let out a laugh before he continued. 

“Getting hard yet babe? Thinking about me on my knees with my lips wrapped around your cock?” Isaac breathed out, his voice a little huskier. 

“Fans.” Tommy hissed out through a fake smile. 

Isaac laughed watching as the heat flush through Tommy’s face. 

“Oh you are thinking about it,” Isaac whispered even softer. “You gonna let me fuck you after you come?”

Tommy let out a soft whimper and Isaac kissed his cheek quickly before turning back to the fans. 

~*~

The door clicked shut as Tommy pinned Isaac between the wall and his body. He kissed him hard and fast, not letting up as Tommy worked to unbutton Isaac’s pants. Isaac moaned out when he felt Tommy’s calloused fingers wrap around his cock. 

Tommy flipped them around and leaned closer to Isaac. 

“You owe me babe, you play dirty,” Tommy said as his eyes filled with lust. 

Tommy let his head fall back against the wall as Isaac dropped to his knees and worked to get Tommy’s cock out. Isaac looked up before taking all of Tommy in at once. 

~*~

Tommy came hard, Isaac taking it all before standing and kissing Tommy. They moved toward the bed, leaving a trail of their clothes along the way. 

Isaac sat between Tommy and worked him open. He pressed into Tommy as he moaned out for more. Isaac thrusted harder, his orgasm was so close it was not long before he was coming with a moan. He kissed Tommy before getting up and wiping them both off. 

When they fell into bed moments later Isaac could feel the heat of Tommy’s skin, loving that he had caused Tommy’s skin to heat up again. 

  
  



	21. prompt #044: home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** The place where you belong  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Isaac/Sophie  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (4x100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for the beta. The moment I saw the prompt for this week [Something to Say](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70IPjPf3nnY) by Toad the Wet Sprocket popped into my head.

 

  


Tommy walked into his apartment and tossed his keys onto the counter. He grabbed the mail, sorting through the junk and bills when he realized how quiet it really was in the room. He flipped on the radio, not really paying attention to the music that was coming out. It was just background noise to make him feel less alone. 

He loved his apartment; he had worked hard to be able to get to the place where he could live on his alone. Some days, living alone made him feel that much more alone. He missed having his friends around. 

~*~

Tommy wasn’t really listening when the lyrics hit him in a way he never expected. 

_You can show me your home, not the place where you live, but the place where you belong_

He stopped and looked around at the room. Suddenly, he realized what an idiot he had been. This wasn’t his home. His home was with Isaac and Sophie. Tommy thought he was being the adult, getting his own place but his heart wasn’t here. He had left it behind when he moved. 

Tommy grabbed his keys, not stopping to turn off the radio before shutting the door. 

~*~

Isaac answered the door and Tommy didn’t hesitate before pushing past him. He grabbed Isaac as soon as the door was shut, kissing him with everything he had. Isaac whimpered as Tommy licked his way into his mouth. Tommy felt Isaac’s hands grip at his waist harder as he deepened the kiss even more. 

They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They both looked up to see Sophie standing there, watching them with a smile on her face. 

Tommy reached out, pulled her toward them and kissed her the same way he’d just kissed Isaac. 

~*~

Sophie laughed when they finally broke apart, reaching up to cup Tommy’s face. 

“Did you finally get it right babe?” She asked quietly. 

“I was stupid. This is home. This is where I belong,” Tommy said looking back and forth between Isaac and Sophie. 

“We tried to tell you,” Isaac said with a smirk on his face. 

“So does this mean you’re staying?” Sophie asked as she grabbed Tommy’s hand pulling him back to their bedroom. 

All Tommy could do was nod as Isaac grabbed his other hand, following Sophie’s lead. Tommy let out a sigh. Yes, this was home. 

 

  



	22. prompt #045: scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** untitled  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Isaac  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author's notes:** Unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine. This is a little snippet for the fic I'm working on for [tjrbigbang](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com)

Tommy paced in the room as his wolf tried to fight the confines of the walls. Everything was wrong, especially the scent.  

_ Mate.  _ His wolf cried out once again just as it had every night since he had arrived here. During the day, he seemed to keep his wolf calm, but at night, everything was worse. 

Tommy shifted and let out a whimper in pain from being away from his mate for so long. Finally, he curled into a ball to try to sleep. Somehow, when he was a wolf the pain seemed as if it was less of heartbreak. 


	23. Prompt #48: it's not what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Prison Rules  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Isaac/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** NC-17 (5x100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to leela_cat for the quick beta. This is a fill for my fanfic100 card, writer's choice:games. I'm sure this is all casey270 fault! And Tommy's since he's like a walking prompt!

 

Tommy walked down the hall toward Isaac’s room as he tapped the bottom of the card box against the palm of his hand. He’d had fun earlier playing the game with the rest of the band, but now he was going to play by his rules. 

The hall turned to the left and Tommy followed it until he was standing in front of Isaac’s door. He knocked quickly and rocked back and forth on his heels while he waited for Isaac to open the door. The locks clicked as Isaac pulled his door open to greet him with a smile. 

~*~

Tommy’s breath hitched a little when the door opened. Isaac stood there, shirtless, with his tight pants riding low on his hips. 

_ This is gonna be easier than I thought,  _ Tommy’s brain supplied. His eyes roamed over the defined muscles of Isaac’s arms and chest. 

“Gonna come in or just stand there?” Isaac said as he walked away from the door. “So what movie do you want to watch tonight? We can order room service too if you want.”

Tommy’s smile widened. His grip tightened around the box of cards. He stepped inside, turned, and locked the door behind him. 

~*~

“I was thinking more along the lines of a game,” Tommy said as he tossed the cards on the bed. 

“Uno? Didn’t you get enough of that already this trip, Tommy?” Isaac asked as he shook his head. 

“It’s not what you think. We’re gonna play Uno using prison rules,” Tommy replied. He moved closer to Isaac’s body before he continued. “So, you game?” 

“Fuck yeah, pretty boy. Let’s hear these rules.” Isaac paused and grinned up at Tommy. “I’m sure I will still kick your nonexistent ass!” 

Tommy let out a loud laugh and started to shuffle the cards. 

~*~

“By prison rules you mean strip Uno?” Isaac asked, his voice hitching a little. 

Tommy sat back in the chair and laced his fingers behind his head. He let his eyes roam slowly up and down Isaac’s body as lust filled him.

“Yep,” Tommy replied as he sat up to lean closer to Isaac. “Unless, of course, you just wanna skip the game and lose all your clothes now?”

Tommy looked up into Isaac’s lust-filled eyes. He wrapped his hand around the back of Isaac’s neck, pulling him close and smashing their lips together in a wet and sloppy kiss. 

~*~

Isaac pulled away from the kiss and reached for the hem of Tommy’s shirt. They worked together, stripping each other’s clothes off, until they were naked and falling into the bed. The card game was forgotten as Tommy pressed his body against Isaac’s, kissing him hard. 

Tommy’s hand slid down to wrap around both of their cocks. They moved together, working toward their orgasms. Their moans filled the room as they reached their climax spilling all over Tommy’s hands. 

Later curled up with Isaac in bed, Tommy knew he would never be able to play Uno the same way again. 


	24. Prompt #49: Rumor has it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Visiting Michigan  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam Lambert/Matt Giraud (friendship)  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** This is unbeta'd all the mistakes are mine. Yes, this is a real Club in Grand Rapids, Michigan. :)

“C’mon, go get yourself ready. You’re in my hometown. I am gonna take you out!” Matt exclaims to Adam as he pulls him off the couch.

“But…” Adam trails off trying to find the words to explain it.

“No excuses. We are going to Rumors,” Matt replies with a grin on his face.

“Rumors?”

“Yes, Rumors has it." Mattt explains with a laugh. "All the pretty boys you are looking for!”

“What about you?” Adam asks, still not sure about this idea.

“I am not the one who flew all this way to pout. You need the good time tonight!”


	25. Prompt #050: Sticky Fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Weekend away  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Isaac/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (100)  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author's notes:** Unbeta'd, all the mistakes are mine.

“It’s purple,” Isaac said, his face serious as he walked into the house. “You waited until I was away for the weekend to dye you hair purple?”

“It is _not_ purple, it’s Ultra Violet,” Tommy replied. “Adam and Sutan said-”

“I can just imagine what they said. What happened to pink?”

Tommy stood a little taller and puffed out his chest. “This is Sticky Fierce!”

Isaac couldn’t hold in his laughter any more. He reached out and pulled Tommy close.

“Sticky fierce huh?” Isaac whispered in his ear. “C’mon, let’s go upstairs and I’ll show you something really sticky fierce.”


	26. Prompt #051: lustful cockmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Sexting Mistakes  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Sutan Amrull, Tommy Joe Ratliff  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (100)  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to Tommyglitter for looking it this over!

 

Sutan heard the familiar ring that meant a text from Tommy. As he flipped open his phone the message appeared on the screen.

<i>I’m gonna fuck you later my lustful cockmonster</i>

He didn’t know if he should laugh because Tommy was fucking with him or worry at the boy’s obvious lack of dirty talk and pet name skills. He scrolled through his contacts about to call Tommy when another text popped up on the screen. 

<i>Um…whoopse?</i>

Sutan let out a laugh as he sat his phone back down. Only Tommy would be sexting the wrong person on his contact list. 


	27. prompt #052: shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:**   Prickle of skin  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (100)  
 **Warning(s):** mental health issues, panic attack, anxiety attack  
 **Author's notes:** This is unbeta'd all the mistakes are mine. This wasn't what a planned, but my muse had other ideas. Snuck this in just under the wire:)

It starts with a shiver and goose bumps rising all over Tommy’s body. His skin starts to prickle underneath him. It’s a feeling that has become too familiar recently. He takes a breath, trying to calm himself but all he notices is his chest tightening before he’s gasping for air. 

The panic attack makes him feel weak. He’s unable to control it on his own. He reaches for his pills, downing them with water before pulling the blanket over himself. He hopes that tomorrow will be a better day and he can face the world, but he’s not expecting it. 


	28. prompt #053: change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

  
**Title:** Music with you  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Isaac  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to casey270 for looking this over for me!

“It’s not a change,” Isaac says once again.

“It is. You _won’t_ be there and everything will be off,” Tommy says pausing to meet Isaac’s eyes. “I play better when you’re there too.”

“It’s only temporary.”

“Yeah, this time. But what about next time? When Duff whisks you off to tour the world with him? He _knows_ people, Isaac. You’re gonna be a rock star.”

“So are you,” Isaac replies, pausing to wrap his arms around Tommy. “And I’ll be right by your side. I’m not leaving. Music with Duff is fun, the music with you…I can’t live without it.”

 

 


	29. prompt #054: ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Official  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Isaac  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author's notes:** Unbeta'd, all the mistakes are mine.   


Tommy scrawls his name across the page and pauses as the ink fades into the paper. He’s had so many doubts about everything. Now, as the man across from him takes the document, it makes everything official. 

He looks up, locking eyes with Isaac as a smile crosses his face. The image of Isaac holding their child is a dream he had fought so long to make a reality. Leaning over Tommy kisses Isaac quickly before placing a gentle kiss on their daughter’s forehead. 

“Love you both,” he whispers like a secret he’s not ready to share with the world. 


	30. prompt #054: dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Take care of my boy  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Isaac/Tommy, Ashley  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (3x100)  
 **Warning(s):** sub/dom undertone  
 **Author's notes:** So likes to put ideas in my head, like this one!! At least she's awesome enough to beta it for me too!! :)

 

Isaac sits in the small dinner waiting, checking his phone every few moments. He’s a little early, and he’s sure Ashley will be there soon, but he’s still nervous. He knows it’s a lot to ask of Ashley to take care of Tommy, but he trusts her. 

He looks up when the door opens; a smile crosses her face when they make eye contact. Ashley makes her way over to Isaac and slides into the booth. 

“Hi!” she says as she reaches for a menu. 

“Thanks again for doing this. I just worry about him, ya know,” Isaac says softly.

~*~

After the server takes their order, Isaac pulls out the envelope and passes it over to Ashley. 

“It’s all in there, everything you might need to know about Tommy. Well, not _everything_ but the things to take care of him. Shit, I don’t know how he’s gonna handle the long flight, I think I might get him to take something so he sleeps. Oh, if he has nightmares, make sure you just rub his upper back, I know that’s on there, but he freaks out if you rub his lower back. Something about aliens taking over his body I think.”

~*~

“Does he know?” Ashley asks calmly interrupting Isaac’s rambling.

“Kinda? I told him I asked you to help him out. Don’t want him losing his passport again.”

“He’s an adult Isaac. Isn’t this a little overboard?” 

“It’s just, this is just what he _needs_. I can’t help him when I’m half a world away from him. Please, Ash, just look after my love?” 

Ashley reaches across the table, placing her hand over Isaac’s. “Of course I will. It’s only a few days, I’m sure he’ll be just fine.”

“It will be even better if I know he’s being watched over.”

  



	31. prompt #059: hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Coping Alone  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy Joe Ratliff/Isaac Carpenter  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (6x100)  
 **Warning(s):** Could be triggering for anxiety and/or panic attacks.  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to for the quick beta! This is also a fill for my confession in a desperate situation and panic attack. 

 

Tommy can’t hold on any more. The late night practice combined with missing Isaac has him feeling like he is going to lose his mind at any minute. He needs to be held, to be touched, to hear the calming tone of Isaac’s voice.

Why did Isaac have to be half way across the world right now?

Tommy needs him here in their bed; in their home.

He looks at the phone ant tries to calculate the time differences but he can’t focus enough to try. His head feels like mush, as if someone took a scrambler to his insides.

~*~

He gets up, unable to sit any longer. He walks around the house, hoping it might help this time. So far, nothing has helped relive the anxiety that’s building. This panic attack has gone on too long, too hard. He needs to get past this soon!

The pills in the cabinet are calling to him. They are a quick fix, a coping mechanism that makes him feel weak every time he swallows one. His body twitches as he fights the pull toward the pills. He’s better than this, he _should_ be able to cope with life when Isaac is away.

~*~

Tommy checks the time. An hour has passed and he has no idea how. The passing hours means it’s that much closer to dawn. A new day where he can try to forget how fucked up his head is. Even if he never sleeps, the sun coming up is a reset button for his life.

His left eye starts to twitch, not enough for anyone to see but enough to bother him. As if his mind wasn’t already a mess, he doesn’t need the twitching too. Not that he has any control. Right now, all his control has faded away.

~*~

Tommy’s chest gets tighter and he lets out a frustrated sigh. He walks into the small bathroom and stares at his reflection in the mirror. He hardly recognizes himself anymore. The man looking back at him is broken.

With shaky hands, he opens up the cabinet door and pulls out the pill bottle. His doctor called them ‘just in case’ pills, but they have become much more than that. Tommy is finding that he needs them more often. Knowing that his doctor warned him of that doesn’t make him feel any less like a weakling when he swallows one down.

~*~

Tommy shuts off the light and pads back to his room. He climbs into the bed and pulls Isaac’s pillow toward him. It’s not a substitute for his lover, but it makes him feel less alone. He knows they only have a few days left, not quite a week. It still seems like forever before Isaac will be home.

His phone rings as Tommy shuts his eyes to try to fall asleep. He doesn’t need to look; he already knows that it’s Isaac on the line.

“I can’t hold on.” That is all Tommy says before the tears overtake him.

~*~

Tommy wakes up in the early afternoon the next day with his phone still clutched in his hand. Isaac’s soothing voice is long gone yet Tommy doesn’t feel nearly as lonely as he did when he got home last night. He takes a breath, his chest no longer tight and his body no longer twitching.

Looking down at his phone Tommy wonders how long Isaac stayed on the line talking to him. He sees that he has a text waiting and pulls it up quickly.

_Hold on for me, beb._

Isaac’s simple words make Tommy feel as if he can.


	32. prompt #060: diva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** Appreciation of Shoes  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy Joe Ratliff/Isaac Carpenter  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (3x100)  
 **Warning(s):** Total Crack!  
 **Author's notes:** This [picture](http://i69.photobucket.com/albums/i45/betafrog/Tour/South%20Africa/58f174c22e8011e2a04e123138191bd8_7-1.jpg) showed up today, [casey270](http://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270) asked if Tommy had on his creepers and well, since we seem to share a brain this happened....

Isaac opens the door to the sound of crying. Moving quickly through the house, he finds Tommy sitting on the bed with tears running down his face.

“Beb?” Isaac asks, climbing onto their bed and pulling Tommy close. “What happened?”

Tommy looks at  his lap before looking back up at Isaac. He picks up the creepers that Isaac hadn’t noticed before.

“They fell apart!” Tommy exclaims fighting back more tears.

Isaac has to bite his lip to hold back the laugh. When he found Tommy crying on the bed he _never_ expected it to be over a pair of creepers!

~*~

“Tommy, beb, they’re just shoes.” Isaac says, his voice cracking as he tries not to laugh. “We can go buy you a new pair.”

“But you don’t understand! I can’t walk without them! I tried putting on the sneakers in the closet, but I just ended up falling on my ass!” Tommy exclaims looking at Isaac, his face full of panic. “I need my creepers! They are my babies.”

Tommy picks up one of the black shoes, cradling it in his arms like an infant who needs soothing. Isaac can’t stop the laughter that bubbles up and fills the room.

~*~

Isaac lets the laughter out, finally taking a deep breath before speaking.

“Tommy, you are such a diva. You’ve been hanging out with Sutan too much! You can walk just fine, but you know I’ll hold you up if you need me too, right? You do, however, manage to make it up the stairs and into bed _just fine_ without your creepers on!”

“’M not a diva! You just don’t appreciate a good pair of shoes!” Tommy says back, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You just want me to be shorter than you for a while!”


	33. prompt #061: are you gonna...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a fic written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) community on Livejournal. The chapter will have the prompt and specific pairing for that drabble. Unless noted, the drabbles are not connected.

**Title:** untitled  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy Joe Ratliff/Isaac Carpenter  
 **Rating (Word Count):** NC-17 (100)  
 **Warning(s):** PWP  
 **Author's notes:** Carliff PWP, unbeta'd fun :)

 

 

 “So close,” Tommy moaned as he worked his fist over his cock. 

“C’mon beb, come for me. Let me hear you. Wanna be there to feel you inside me. So thick, deep inside of me. Are you gonna do it when I get home? Need you to pin me down; fuck me ‘til I can’t move without feeling you.”

“Oh fuck, your mouth,” Tommy said just before he came hard over his own hand. 

 “Better now? Only three days and I’ll be there,” Isaac said softly. 

“Miss you so much.”

“You too, beb. I love you. Now get some sleep.” 

  



End file.
